Impossibly Possible
by country.baby.forever
Summary: No one knows how they could have been created. Nevaeh hates herself and her world's not fit for her family. Nathaniel wants his family together again but he doesn't know everything about her and his own self. Until she comes back and they're imprinted on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not Twilight or the characters. It is all Stephanie Meyer's stuff!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preface:<span>**

I 'm tired of running. I'm sick of who I am. I don't quite know how I even exist. My father was a vampire and my mother an unchanged werewolf. My name is Nevaeh. Its Heaven backwards. My mother named me before I left her and my brother. I am a five-foot-six vampire with no venom, a heartbeat, reddish-brown undertone (making me look copper), and smell like s'mores to humans. I have long, black, flowing curls that come down to the middle of my back. My eyes have always been the red of a nomadic but have changed to a dark crimson over my seventeen years of existence… literally. As soon as I was born, I was growing, changing into the vampire that I am and stopped after seven years looking sixteen. I am tracker because of my father, but due to the werewolf gene from my mother, I can only stand to drink animal blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Too Close

La Push, Washington

It is a beautiful place here. Trees surround the homes here with a stormy beach. I am sitting on the cliff that people jump off of for fun. Today the water is so rough, it looks as if it's inviting the suiciders. The gray waves crashed against the rocks with such violence that only Death could manipulate. If only my life could end as simply as the humans on the beach.

No. I must not think like that. I must protect them. I must protect my family even if it is from afar. I love them to damn much to let any harm come to them.

As I sit on these rocks, to close to them, I don't know if I should make myself known. Last time we tried to be a family, he almost died at my side and I can't let that happen again. I have refused contact with them after that. We are too 'unique' for my world. Shit, I don't even want to be in my life. Fuck my father and the Volturi.

I heard some rustling in the trees and I threw myself to a hiding place in between the rocks where I was shielded by them and covered with fallen limbs from the forest. I looked through a crack in between two rocks and watched him walk out. He was just as beautiful as I last saw him but with more muscle and heigth. I longed to be with him again though it would only hurt him.

He walked to the edge of the cliff, shoulders slumped, head bowed. He looked defeated and… lost. His eyes weren't focused. They were glazed over like he was off in a far away land. I waited for him to jump, for him to do something risky so I could go after him. He just sat down at the edge of the cliff precariously close to falling off. I watched as he took deep breaths and let tears roll down his copper face. My body became frigid as the urge to comfort my brother came on strong. My heart tore, no it broke open and the flood was released. I didn't try to hold it in. I didn't try to stop it so I tearlessly cried with him. He cried for me as I cried for them.

I couldn't handle the emotion much longer. I broke and silently slid from my cover, quickly kissed his cheek, and ran.

I ran to watch her. I ran to see my mother from the top of the trees. She stood from her gardening and went inside. I followed her undetected. She walked by my only school picture and kissed the forehead. Afterwards setting it down on the stone mantel and continuing onto the kitchen for a glass of tea.

Then it hit me again. It hit me harder than before and I had to stifle a gasp. The pain, the loneliness, and separation of all these years came in a single moment. As I had cried with my brother, I cried with her. I hated myself for hurting them but if I came back, it would only be worse. I couldn't stand the avalanche of emotion so I did what I did best. I ran. I whispered 'I love you' in her ear and ran away.

This time to Florence, Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Where Are You?

It hurt. It hurt like fucking hell. All I felt was the pain and then it was gone. I was so fucking pissed. Why didn't someone tell me this was going to happen to me? Why didn't they tell me I was going to turn into a damn wolf? For Christ's sake people! You followed me around for months!

Wait. I was a wolf. I was A WOLF! It was surreal. I could hear everyone's thoughts. Holy shit man. This is AWESOME!

I started running and I felt free. I calmed down fairly easily after running through the La Push and Forks woods for a while. I phased back to being human a couple days later. Sam looked at me surprised through his small kitchen window. I knew why. Only Jacob Black had phased back that easily. Ha! How's that for a newcomer suckers! Do they all get this high off the adrenaline at first?

I put on the extra pair of shorts Sam brought out for me and I walked into Emily's house just as she called for dinner.

The name's Nathaniel "Kiya" Black. My nickname is 'fire' in Quileute but I also go by Nathan or Nate. I got my nickname from my flawless copper skin tone and my smoky smell. I always smell like bonfire smoke. I'm six-foot-five with well-defined muscles like my cousin, Jacob, dark brown eyes, and black chin length hair. That's in my human form. In wolf form, my coat is a dark crimson which adds to my nickname.

Sam greeted my mom and I when we first moved in. He came around once or twice a month to be neighborly considering we lived on the same street and his wife forced him to be nice. Then poof! He was around every corner watching me with criticizing looks like I was going to turn into some serial killer or some shit like that. I mean I understand he has to protect the tribe and all that nonsense, but I am not a bad guy. He should know this from the times he kept stopping in on his wife's requests. Sam creeped me the hell out. I couldn't go to sleep at night without the feeling he was watching my house (which I found later he was... in wolf form...STALKER...). Then it hit. The phase and he wasn't even around to help me out! He was "patrolling the woods". Personally, I think he was trying to get Emily knocked up.

"You phased just in time," Sam said to me after we ate all the food Emily made. He told us a story that started with my cousin's friend, Bella, coming to Forks and ended with the present. Did he have to interrupt my inner monologue for a damn sick love story?

"You see, the vampire's government is coming to Forks tomorrow and with all the new vampires around, we had a wolf increase. They are coming to settle the conflict in their world with Bella and Edward's child Renesmee Cullen. We have been asked to stand and, possibly, fight alongside the vampires again. They hope to settle things calmly but we have been forewarned that a fight may possibly break out with the more aggressive vampires on both sides. We will all be in the back, lining the group. Unless need be, we are not to engage in the affairs going on." Sam looked around at us and we nodded in understanding.

Guess he did...

No fighting unless either Alpha says so... Buzz kills. The wolf inside me was just as dissappointed maybe even more. Maybe someday I will be able to take down a parasite... Maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Italy

Florence, Italy

I walked down the terminal as I exited the plane. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and went to the car rental service. It's not in my nature to go through things slowly, so I've earned a reputation in being impatient, although my wealth has balanced it out to the point of everyone actually liking my presence.

"Will everyone please step to the right!" The manager of the Peretola Airport called as he walked toward the rental service. "Nevaeh Black! How are you, my darling?"

"Agostino Lombardi! I am great thanks. How are you?" I planted a smile on my face as the short, slightly overweight man hobbled to greet me. The usual surge of dislike pulsed through my veins. Don't get me wrong, he's a very pleasant man. It's the always pleasant demeanor he had. Like he never had a bad day.

"I am fine thank you. What can I do for you today Miss Black?" He looked up into my eyes and I saw the hopefulness that I was in a good mood today. I felt sorry for him in that moment. I shook my head in order to clear it.

"Just the usual Agostino. By the way it's Neveah not Miss Black."

"Right away, ma'am." He started talking to the rental man and within a few minutes I was led to my reserved car. The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Fastest car in the world. I remember when I first saw the car. I fell in love at first sight. I will basically pay for that car today considering the many times I've rented it.

"Mis- Nevaeh. I would like to propose for you to claim the car as yours." He had the most hopeful look that I didn't want to turn him down.

"Agostino, I have no where to keep it. Ther-"

"Neveah," he said cutting me off. "I have arranged for the car to stay in the care of my rental service and you pay for a year's worth of parking here at the airport until you have a place to keep it. You will pay only once in the year in January."

"Thank you, Agostino. I don't know what to say." I looked around at everyone awaiting my answer.

"Please say you will." He had the face of a puppy who wanted a treat so bad that I agreed to it. He handed me the keys with his own personal touch. My name on a Florence, Italy keychain.

I left smiling for the first time in a while. Look out world here comes Nevaeh Black.


End file.
